


Slytherpuff Shenanigans

by Simplyhazard88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyhazard88/pseuds/Simplyhazard88
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Slytherpuff Shenanigans

It was noon, and Sebastian was already late for Potions. Professor Snyx was going to kill him. He was exhausted from studying the night before and he decided to take a short nap after Charms and had overslept. Running down the stairs into the dungeons he trips over his robes and crashes into another student. Sebastian began to growl as he looked up, angry that this person was in his way. “What’s the mat...” He sputtered, an angry tirade bubbling inside. There it stopped, as his breath catches when he saw her face. She had bright, auburn colored hair and beautiful blue eyes. 

Trying to regain his composure, he stammered, “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to crash into you. I’m just really late for Potions and you know how Snyx is, she’s going to throw me into a cauldron of goat bile” The girl chuckled softly before offering her hand to help him up. 

“It’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention, I’m sorry. But, anyway, I have a free period and was heading to Snyx’s classroom myself for extra help on the draught of living peace. Care to walk with me?” She looked at him with a huge smile on her face as she helped him off the ground. 

“I would love to.” As he grabbed her wrist and pulled himself up off the floor, he noticed the Hufflepuff insignia on her robes. “So, you're a Hufflepuff huh?” He smiled a bit awkwardly, and his face turned a faint shade of crimson. He carefully released her hand and then picked up his stuff. 

“It would appear so, now, wouldn’t it?”. She gave a half smile and started towards the Potions dungeon “Shall we?” 

When the unlikely pair reached the door to the classroom, of the incredible Octavia Snyx, they hesitated for a second, waiting to see what kind of mood she was in. “Mister Whitehollow, and Miss Chambers, sooooo glad that you have deigned to see it fit to join us today. Please, please, do come in! I hope that you will find today’s lesson interesting”. 

“Shit, she really is not in a good mood today”. Sebastian shook his head before opening the door and letting the girl in. “Chambers?” asked Professor Snyx. Chambers: As in Heather Chambers? The seeker and captain for Hufflepuff? He looked at her in complete and utter awe for a second, before snapping out of it and following her to his usual lab table. “Madam Snyx?”, asked Sebastian, “What's the potion today?” He sat at the bench and looked at the professor expectantly. 

“Well Mister Whitehollow, since you decided that getting here on time was of little importance, I’m not sure you should be able to take part today. Maybe next time you’ll decide to bring honor to your house and arrive on time. Miss Chambers, what can I help you with today, my dear?” Snyx, glared at Sebastian for a second, before smiling at Heather and beckoning her towards the front of the room. 

Unable to form words, Sebastian sat stammering and sputtering. He was shocked that he was about to get a failing mark for the day. He never failed! He always worked his ass off and got his work done. Sebastian was the top of his class, which was odd since he wasn’t a Ravenclaw, but he always believed that hard work and determination won over any innate talent or intelligence, so he applied a hundred and ten percent to everything he did. Since he wasn’t allowed to take part, he decided to get his Transfiguration essay done so he wouldn’t have to worry about it over the weekend. As he was writing he could hear Heather and Professor Snyx talking about some advanced potion that she was having trouble with. As they were talking, an idea started to form in his head, maybe he could tutor Heather in potions. It might prove to be a bit difficult considering his already massive workload, but he was willing to try. If only he could summon the courage to bring the idea up to her. 

By the time class was over, Sebastian had finished three essays and got halfway through Newt Scamander’s “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them”. When Snyx dismissed the class, he was so focused on the book that Professor Snyx had to yell his name three times before she finally got his attention. “Mister Whitehollow, it seems we had a productive class today. If only you had shown up to class on time, I’m quite sure you would have done wonderful things with the Invigoration Draught.” 

“I apologize Professor, I know that it’s no excuse, but I was taking a nap during lunch because I was up all-night studying for my divination exam this morning. I meant to only sleep for half an hour, but I overslept.” 

“Are you sure you aren’t overworking yourself dear? I know Fifth year is hard enough as it is not counting your OWLs. I don’t want to see you burn yourself out because you're working too hard.” As she was talking, she was warming up a kettle for tea. “As the head of Slytherin, it is my responsibility to look after the well-being of my students.” She poured two cups of tea and offered one to Sebastian. He nodded gratefully and picked up his cup, adding a sugar cube before carefully stirring it in. 

Sebastian took a small sip from his tea before looking at Snyx. “Professor... May I ask you something?” 

“Of course, Sebastian, what’s on your mind dear?” She gave him a concerned look for a second and took a sip from her tea. 

“I was wondering what potion Heather was asking for help on, I was thinking I could give her some pointers.” He nervously investigated his cup as he tried to hide the crimson that was creeping from his neck up towards his face. 

Chuckling a little, Professor Snyx looked at Sebastian and shook her head. “What makes you think that she needs a tutor? Miss Chambers is plenty capable of figuring out the assignment herself. Are you sure that your only intent is to help her, or is there an ulterior motive here?” Her tone was light and joking, but there was a sincere curiosity that was noticeable in her eyes and something else that looked like concern, but Sebastian couldn’t exactly discern what it was. 

Sputtering and choking a bit on his tea, Sebastian looked at the professor, shocked that she would make such accusations. “N-not at all! I wasn’t trying to say that she can’t figure it out. It's just that I crashed into her as I was trying to get here on time, and I wanted to see if I could make it up to her somehow, and this is what came to mind.” He drank the last of his tea and began to fidget with his cup. 

“Sebastian, dear, I know you fancy the girl. I could tell by the way you were looking at her earlier. You need to just talk to her. I’m sure that she will find you charming.” She chuckles again and smiles broadly “Why don’t you ask her to go with you on the next Hogsmade trip? You could take her to Madam Pudifoot’s tea shop, or to The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. All I ask of you though, is please treat her with the respect that she deserves. If not, I will find out, and you will not like it when I do.”


End file.
